1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous traveling unit system comprising an autonomous traveling unit which autonomously travels by receiving supply of electricity from a battery and a charging unit for charging the battery of the autonomous traveling unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an autonomous traveling unit which autonomously travels by receiving supply of electricity from a battery comprises plug means which is connected to an external receptacle, camera means for taking an image of the surrounding, and image processing means for processing an image taken by the camera means. When the battery is needed to be charged, the autonomous traveling unit travels autonomously to a predetermined charging place, and by comparing image data produced by processing images taken by the camera means with predetermined comparison image data stored in advance, specifies a receptacle position at the charging place, and connects the plug to the receptacle for charging based on a result of the specification (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-268746).